Story of Discovery
by dreamaway4love
Summary: Rose Weasley realizes that she has never dated a guy longer that 3 months, she reflects on what could have caused each break-up. Maybe a certain blond best friend named Scorp Malfoy? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything associated to Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing! NOTHING! I dont make money from this, again I DONT OWN IT!!!**

**OK, please read and REVEIW!!!:) Thanks**

In her Gryffindor dorm, Rose Weasley sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide with the shock of discovery. Her tousled red hair fluffed around her like a halo and her big brown eyes were open wide. She had been lying in her bed peacefully on this fine Saturday morning, long before her dorm mates awoke. As one will in times of idle contemplation, she stumbled across and interesting discovery: she had never dated anyone for longer that three months. Frowning slightly she closed her eyes and remembered…

4th year: His name was Nate Daniels, and he was a 5th year. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her best friends Elly, Sammy, Albus, and Scorp. Scorp was telling the girls about an ingenious prank he and Albus had apparently been planning for weeks. Something to do with exploding things, Rose wasn't really paying attention. She smiled to herself; she Albus and Scorp had been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts when they had all been sorted into their houses. Things had defiantly changed since the days before the Dark War. There was not as much inter-house competition, and for the most part, people got along. It was still a surprise when Scorpios Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor, but the three of them hit it off right away. Rose smiled to herself, Daddy had gotten quite a shock when Scorp had come home with them that first summer after first year ( Rose's mom had thought it best not to tell him beforehand) . However, after a few weeks he had gotten used to , and liked Scorp, who had been invited back every summer. He was hard not to like, with his friendly open way and carefree smile. Rose was brought back to earth by Albus asking her:

"So what do you think?"

"Hmm" she couldn't remember what they had been talking about "Ya sure, mmhmm"

Elly looked up from her eggs and bacon, smirking. "Oooo, Sammy I think we can guess what she's thinking about! A certain 5th year whose name starts with "n" and rhymes with late!"

Rose glared at her brown haired friend. Honestly this girl was about as subtle as a sledge hammer to the head! Rose looked at Albus and Scorp who were both staring at her with their mouths open. Rose thought they looked rather like idiotic goldfish out of water. She rolled her eyes, waiting for the flood of brotherly caution and threats on his life. She sighed inwardly; they did this every time a guy showed interest in her.

"Rose! He is-"

"totally out of the-"

"the nerve of him. Do you-"

What are you thinking of-"

"tell your father-"

At that last one she paused. "Scorp you wouldn't dare!" She said in her most dangerous voice.

She was pleased to see him gulp. Nobody in their right mind got Rose Weasley truly angry, well, not unless they wanted to be cursed into oblivion, the girl was impressive with charms.

"Sorry Rosie", he said, grinning sheepishly, "got carried away."

She rolled her eyes again, but he knew that he was forgiven.

"Now listen, you two", here she glared at Albus and Scorp, "mind your own business and-"

"Hey Rose, could I have a word?" There he was-handsome , tall, older, smiling at her.

"Hi Nate!" she said nervously, smiling back. "Sure"

As she walked away Albus glared daggers in to the back of his black haired head. He looked at Scorp, who looked dejected.

"Sorry mate."Albus said.

"'Bout what, nothing's wrong. Hey were going to be late, lets go" Scorp flushed, looking anywhere but at his overly observant friend.

"I don't know how stupid you think I am, Scorp, but I know you have been crazy about my darling cousin for two years!" He smirked, enjoying the pale pink his dear friend had turned.

** *REVEIW***

**A/N so please please please tell me what you think, this is my first story. There is more I will write if people like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Its not mine! I don't own it!**

**A/N Okay, so here is chapter two. THANK YOU so much people who reviewed and added me to their author alerts and favorites, that means so much to me! Thank you Amyy as well, for pointing out some of my mistakes, I think I got them all :) So in this chapter, Fred is alive. I'm sorry to the people who that annoys, but I love Fred, so I'm going to stay in denial! ;)Thanks again.**

** *Review***

Present day:

Rose frowned, thinking back to when her relationship with Nate had started. He had taken her aside that day in the Great Hall, and asked her to go out with him to the Next Hogsmeadtrip. She had been so flattered and excited, and had said yes. All of her girlfriends were thrilled for her (and dying a little with envy) because Nate was considered by many to be the hottest guy in 5thyear. He was quiet and serious which only added to his appeal. So what had gone wrong? Rose thought about the day she had decided to end it with Nate …

4th year:

5:30 am. Why? Rose was up, again, way too early for a Sunday morning. She sighed getting out of bed quietly so as not to wake her dorm mates. She figured she might as well go downstairs and hang out in the common room for a while. Maybe she would finish that letter to her little cousin, Dominique.

The redhead pulled on some jeans and a fitted green sweater ( even though it was a Slytherincolor, it looked great on her). Slipping into worn gold flats, she tiptoed down the dormitory stairs. She was surprised to see a large fire roaring in the fireplace, she usually had to light one with her wand.

The reason for this was sitting in an armchair bent over a table full of chemicals and beakers, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Scorp why on Earth are you up this early? No wait, don't answer that. I probably don't want to know, my uncles are a very bad influence on you.

Scorp grinned up at her, the light of mischief in his eyes. Uncle Fred and Uncle George had taken Scorp and Albus under their wing and taught them many things. Scorp had a talent with potions, and sometimes made and sold her uncle's new products.

"Morning Rosie. Your lack of trust in me pains me, truly it does. I could be doing homework for all you know!"

"I'm sure you will recover, somehow" Rose perched on the arm of his chair "So what badness are you up to?"

"I'm trying to develop a potion that can be dried into a powder that will turn a person's world upside down. Literally! They walk around on the ceiling until a counter jinks is said. I am so close but every time I test it I end up walking on the side of that wall!"

He leaned over a beaker, thinking.

"You know, I think If I added one more pinch of this-"

***BOOM!***

The potion exploded right in Scorp's face. He wasn't hurt, but his blond hair was sticking strait up and his eyebrows were lightly singed.

Rose took one look at his shocked face and burst into hysterical laughter.

"haha- your face - hair-" she gasped "hahahahahahaha" So was clutching her sides tears of laughter forming in her hazel eyes.

"Oh you think this is funny, do you?" Scorp said in mock offence, standing up. Rose still had not gained control of herself. She nodded. This was one of the things she loved about him; he was always making her laugh.

"Ya? Well let's see how you like having your hair messed up!" He reached over and ruffled her hair.

She squeaked and tried to duck out of the way. He wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her to him. With his other hand he continued messing up her hair.

"No! My hair! Scorp I'm gonna get you for this! Okay fine I give up!" She glared up at him, half amused half exasperated. She then became aware of his powerful quidditch strengthen arm around her and how she was pressed against him. She felt her face go red.

"So you give up?" He said lifting one eyebrow in an adorable way. Wait!?! Adorable? Rose mentally slapped herself. This was her friend, the one she had known for years.

"Yes." She said huffily, trying to act normal. He released her, not looking disturbed at all.

"Ha-ha good. Wanna go down to breakfast and celebrate my victory?"

"Fine but nobody hears of this! I have a reputation to maintain"

Present day: Ah yes that day was the turning point. After that she couldn't help but find flaws with Nate, like his lack of a sense of humor. Not long after that she broke up with him, unable to deal with him and his quiet brooding, however attractive everyone else found it. She decided that she wanted something more open where she could just be herself. O, and she had realized that she might have feelings for a certain blond…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
